


Naruto & Sakura: Heaven & Earth (meta)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Character Analysis, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Meta, Relationship Study, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Although many people (especially Narusaku shippers) see Naruto as Earth and Sakura as Heaven, I believe it switches over time. Regardless, this meta explores this, or how it could be interchangeable between both.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 18





	Naruto & Sakura: Heaven & Earth (meta)

When it comes to Naruto and Sakura’s relationship, one of the most defining motifs is the ‘heaven and earth’ dynamic that becomes an evident bulwark throughout. However, in it, something I couldn’t help but notice was the fact that--while people assert Sakura as Heaven and Naruto as Earth--the roles these celestial bodies plays actually _swapped_ by the time Part 2 rolled around. 

Read on and I’ll try and show what I mean.

## Naruto & Sakura in Part 1: Naruto as Earth & Sakura as Heaven

> Ch. 64, where Iruka explains the symbolism behind the Heaven & Earth Scrolls and their relation to Naruto and Sakura, specifically.

> Ch. 289, at the Tenchi Bridge (literally translated to the Heaven & Earth Bridge) where another appearance of this motif is made paramount.

While Sakura is known for her mind in Part 1--and equally as much in Part 2--and Naruto for his battle prowess, the entire reason she was added to Team 7 was so that her intelligence would balance out her more battle-oriented team mates.

> **_First-rate chakra control and brainpower!! Braver than any man, charming as a maiden!!_ **
> 
> _As a ninja, she still doesn’t have any remarkable feats under her belt, but even Kakashi acknowledges her latent ability. Chakra control, genjutsu, her display of knowledge during the Chuunin exams: she’s shown shining potential in a fairly wide array of competences. Should she develop them, she might become a threat even to the great Sasuke! **She’s also the one in Kakashi’s team who reins in the two hot-headed types that are Sasuke and Naruto, like an older sister looking after a mischievous little boy.**_
> 
> _She easily clears the tree thanks to her chakra!_
> 
> _She breaks through even through super difficult paper tests with her own strength._
> 
> _Even Kakashi acknowledges her ability with genjutsu. Will she become able to use first-class genjutsu sooner or later…?_

**[First Databook, translation by Narutoversity.](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/first-databook-character-files/) **

  


> First Databook, outlining Naruto’s particular strength and chakra that make him strong. ([Source](http://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/154721050644/narutos-first-databook-entry-for-anon-2-out-of))

As we can see here, Naruto being Earth and Sakura as Heaven absolutely makes sense. It’s in this part where we see several feats demonstrating these facts, from Naruto tapping into Kurama’s chakra to make him a deadly foe in battle ([like against Neji](https://comicvine1.cbsistatic.com/uploads/original/11118/111184265/6384438-6031906-tumblr_oozekehhlz1r4pq4io1_540.jpg)), to [Sakura being able to answer the written test of the Chuunin Exams without cheating](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-d5814641325aa661e3fbe9da34d57351), a feat genin weren’t supposed to be able to do. And that’s just one of many between the pair of them, but as we come to see, it doesn’t quite last.

## Sakura as Earth: Run in the fields, and seek advantages; if her weakness is stamina, train hard

  


> Third Databook, Sakura’s entry. ([Source](https://imgur.com/a/4GRFs/layout/grid))

As it becomes pretty plainly established by Part 2, Sakura becomes extremely proficient for her chakra-enhanced strength and taijutsu, two of Tsunade’s specialties that passed on to her. 

> Ch. 265, when Sakura destroys Hiruko in a single blow, Sasori’s ultimate defense.

As shown here, Sakura improves her stamina through the three years of training, fulfilling Iruka’s explanation of Earth perfectly.

But, that’s not all. She also ‘runs in the field, seeking advantages’, too.

  


> Ch. 272, where Sakura & Chiyo fight Sasori.

Here, where Sakura ‘seeks advantages’ by reading Sasori perfectly.

> Third databook, detailing Sakura’s evasive abilities. ([Source](https://imgur.com/a/4GRFs/layout/grid))

And this fits ‘running in the fields’ pretty perfectly, doesn’t it?

For this reason, it could be stated that Sakura definitely took Iruka’s explanation of ‘Earth’ to heart, becoming it of Team 7. But that’s not the only reason she exemplifies Earth. 

## Sakura as Earth: Konohanasakuya-hime symbolism

One of the most widely speculated ideas is that Sakura’s conception was inspired by Konohanasakuya-hime, the Shinto goddess of cherry blossoms and volcanoes, the symbol of delicate _earthly_ life. 

According to [this theory by raypazza](https://raypazza.tumblr.com/post/95835679472/konohanasakuya-himein-japanese-mythology-is-the), Sakura is meant to be the Konohanasakuyahime of Naruto. 

> An annotation by **raypazza** that juxtaposes Konohanasakuyahime as between the sun and moon.

> Ch. 689, where Kaguya’s sealing occurs between Naruto (the sun with Hagoromo’s Yang Power) and Sasuke (the moon, with Hagoromo’s Yin Power) and Sakura from above, symbolizing Konohanasakuyahime.

> Third Databook, illustrating Sakura’s personality traits. ([Source](https://imgur.com/a/4GRFs/layout/grid))

As shown above, Sakura displays a temper that suits her extremes--including contrasts between more feminine traits (sensitivity, shyness, affection) to more bombastic, _volcanic_ ones (boldness, short temper, combativeness). 

Even Konohanasakuyahime is known for her short temper.

  
  


> pgs. 71-73 of Nihongi: Chronicles of Japan from the Earliest Times to A.D. 697 by William George Aston ([Source](https://archive.org/details/nihongichronicl00astogoog/mode/2up))

Here, Konohanasakuya-hime (known as Ka-ashi-tsu-hime here) loses her temper just as volcanically as the volcanoes she’s the patron goddess of due to the parentage of her sons by Ninigi being called into doubt? Her response? She gives birth to them in a hut _she sets on fire_. Pretty fitting for Sakura, no?

## Naruto as Heaven: Gain knowledge, and prepare yourself for missions

> Third databook, detailing Naruto’s improvement over the past 3 years ([Source](https://imgur.com/a/4GRFs/layout/grid))

Though this is pretty cut and dry, but this indeed shows that Naruto indeed gained knowledge enough to prepare himself for missions, especially since--not long after their reunion--the first thing he does after reuniting in Part 2 is conduct another bell test against Kakashi with Sakura, demonstrating his growth.

## Naruto as Heaven: Gaining wisdom & Heaven itself

Heaven, as defined by [Thesaurus.org](https://www.dictionary.com/browse/heaven):

> _the abode of God, the angels, and the spirits of the righteous after death; the place or state of existence of the blessed after the mortal life._

Something that occurs frequently in Naruto are moments where Naruto meets several significant (often deceased) people in what could be described as a limbo realm, something that suits the literal definition of heaven. While said limbo realm tends to be in his subconscious, the fact that Naruto meets them at all suits the definition best.

> Ch. 439, where Naruto ‘meets’ his father, Minato Namikaze, for the first time.

> Ch. 498, where Naruto ‘meets’ his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, for the first time in that same subconscious realm.

> Ch. 670, when Hagoromo grants Naruto and Sasuke his power in a limbo realm.

While Naruto might not display it in a traditional sense of the word, Naruto’s ability with his affectionately named ‘Talk no Jutsu’ is what is deemed his foremost trait in the second part of the manga, which, as we recall, is Naruto gaining _wisdom_. Not just intelligence, but empathy to apply his experiences and pain to relate to others, which he does _constantly_. 

> Third Databook, expanding on Naruto’s “Talk no Jutsu” ability and how it’s defined as a power on its own. ([Source](https://imgur.com/a/4GRFs/layout/grid))

[This answer by Sebastian on Quora](https://www.quora.com/What-is-Naruto-s-Talk-no-Jutsu) soundly defines Naruto’s Talk no Jutsu and its ability to change people. 

## Closing Thoughts

In summary, everything I’ve listed here is why I believe Naruto and Sakura’s placement as Heaven and Earth changes by part two, exemplifying Sakura’s ability with taijutsu, her strength, desire to protect Naruto and Sasuke through her own power, and connection to Konohanasakuya-hime as an indicator that these roles have shifted, that she’s become the Earth between she and Naruto. Naruto, meanwhile, with his empathy and ability to touch the hearts of others satisfies the definition of Heaven in that he’s gained the wisdom he lacked in the Chuunin Exams. 

Regardless, while I can’t shift people’s opinion if you prefer Sakura as Heaven and Naruto as Earth, I hope this might be something to think about, at the very least!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/642387765364916224/naruto-and-sakura-heaven-earth-meta).


End file.
